Pokemon Fantasy FanFiction- Rise of the Demigods
by DarkAbsol252
Summary: Just a Fantasy Pokemon Fanfiction i've been working on for fun. Totally made up world and characters. Please enjoy and give me any feedback you have. Thanks Guys! Ethan and his partner Pokemon, Absol, find out the powers of the Pokegods and begin on a grand adventure. Discovering new Pokemon, Making new friends, and Saving Omnis from the oppressive armies of Nihil.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Fantasy Fan-Fiction

By: Jack Facilier

Chapter 1

The sun had barely begun to shine over the pine forest surrounding Pidgeot's Peak before the sound of metallic hammering broke the sleepy morning silence. The streets were empty except for a young man and his Absol slowly walking toward the sound. He was tall and thin with a tan complexion. He had a small scar over his left eye, and more from burns on his arms. His short dark hair would be uninteresting if it wasn't for the streak of white hair on the right side of his head and a streak of black on the left. He wore a commoners shirt and pants with thick hide boots.

He could just make out the forge light at the blacksmith toward the edge of the city. As he drew closer, he could make out the small sign hanging from the side of the blacksmith's house. _The Tusk and Nail_ , the sign of his father's business. He smiled slightly as he ducked underneath the awning, grabbing his apron as he did so.

Several men were already working the forge. One man in the corner with a pointed nose, sly smirk, and neatly combed hair, was driving rivets into a leather shield. Another with similar facial features was pouring molten metal in casts for pans and pots. A large dark skinned man was sitting at the anvil, hammering out dents in a breastplate. The last man, who was short, portly, and graying, was standing at the oven placing another bowl of steel scrap inside. He looked around as the young man walking over.

"Morning Ethan," He said as straightened up and gave him a one armed hug. He looked down at the Pokemon that had walked in with his son, "and to you, Absol." Absol looked sleepy up at him. Ethan glanced down at Absol, _You could do with starting work a bit later_. Absol couldn't speak but Ethan always had an idea of what he was thinking; Ethan smiled slightly. An old, greying Growlithe slowly walked around from behind the water barrel and sniffed at Ethan's boots. Ethan reached down and scratched her behind her ear.

"Hey Luna, Morning Dad, I've still got that shield delivery later today right? Mom has a few rose bushes that need to go to the Baron's place too." He nodded his head and jerked his thumb to a simple steel buckler shield sitting on top of the anvil next to James.

"Yeah just gotta paint it, then it will be ready. Should be done by lunch." Ethan saw Jason, the man pouring the metal, mutter something under his breath to Chadwick, the man with the leather shield. Ethan couldn't hear what they said, but his Dad did. He picked up a ball bearing on a nearby table and flung it at Jason. It whizzed past Jason's head, he spun around, a fake look of annoyance on his face.

"What the hell, Ben?" Jason said with an indignantly smirk on his face.

"I heard that, asshole." Ben said. Chadwick, and James laughed, Ethan rolled his eyes at the antics of his uncles. He sat next to James, moved the shield to another table with paints stains all over it, and began his morning work.

Ethan worked throughout the morning. Sharpening several swords, adding an artistic metal twist to a ladle for Mrs. Gladson's order, and shaping a set of horseshoes for Mr. Davidson's Ponyta. While he worked, the city got steadily busier. More people walked back and forth by the forge on the main road. Several stopped to talk with Ben, placing orders for metal-worked items or quickly discussing the goings on in the city.

When the sun was at its highest, Ben walked over to Ethan shield in hand. He had painted it with a family crest of a Sawsbuck head surrounded by roses and lilies. He wrapped it in cloth and tied it gently with twine.

"Looks good, Dad. For one of the Guard Captains?" Ethan asked as he got up from behind the anvil.

"Yep, to be delivered to the castle. Oh and take these by the Post Office will you." He handed Ethan two letters and the shield. Ethan slung the shield over his back and pocketed the letters.

He whistled to Absol who had been napping by the forge with Luna all morning. He got up, stretched, and sauntered over to stand beside his friend. Ethan leaned over and rubbed Absol's mane.

"Lazy Pokemon, alright Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Ethan said as he gestured to the others.

"Better not be late tomorrow," Chadwick yelled after him. Ethan shook his fist at his uncle as he and Absol walked out onto the busy midday street.

Ethan slowly meandered his way down the street toward his mother's shop. Absol close beside him. They made their way through small crowds of people and pokemon. Several Rattatas scurried about behind crates and barrels, an Abra could be seen taking a nap on the roof of the Tailor's. People hurried here and there discussing the latest news, showing off their Pokemon, window shopping, or else trying to get through the crowd as quick as possible.

Rising up above all of the other buildings was Pidgeot's Peak. A large stone pillar that ascended hundreds of feet. At the top lay a large and empty nest, once the home of the city's fabled Great Pidgeot. At the foot of the pillar stood William's Castle, named for the man who discovered and claimed to have a meeting with the Great Pidgeot. Now the castle was the home of Baron Monroe, his wife, and daughter.

Ethan gazed longingly at the towers and flags of the castle. He felt Absol nudge him and looked down. Absol stared up at him, _You could be there one day_. Ethan smiled and petted Absol.

"Thanks Buddy." He said, as they turned right into a large courtyard filled with flowers. Ethan squeezed by customers as they ogled the large Hibiscus flowers that ran all the way up lattices on the walls. Absol too had to wind his way through the legs of people purosing the tulips, carnations, and daisys.

When they finally escaped the tightly packed crowd, they entered the large open storefront of his mother's shop. His Grandmother was sitting in a chair off to one side, slowly pruning a decorative ivy vine.

"Hey Grammy," Ethan said has he pecked his grandmother on the cheek. She smiled and grasped his arm.

"Hello Ethan, your mother is looking for you." Ethan nodded as he accidentally kicked a small pot over beside his grandma's chair. The plant in the pot rose quickly out of the soil.

"Oddish Oddish!" An Oddish was wriggling out of the potting soil, irritated that his sleep had been interrupted. Ethan lifted his foot away from the pot and began to move toward the back of the shop.

"Sorry Oddish, my bad!" Ethan said as he walked away. Absol leaned over the pot and sniffed at Oddish's leaves. Oddish shook his leaves, trying to cover Absol in Paralysis Powder. Absol simply blew the powder back toward Oddish and hurried after Ethan.

Ethan slid behind the front counter covered in small succulents and herbs. He opened the swing door to the back room. His mother was working at the far end of a long greenhouse. The greenhouse was filled with berry bushes, healing herbs, and the rarer flowers that were grown. Several grass Pokemon moved down the rows of plants, tending them. Ethan walked toward his mother, patting a Bayleef and Ivysaur as he passed. Ethan's Mother turned toward him as he drew close.

"Hey sweetheart, how was work at Dad's?" She asked. Ethan hugged his mother and his chin rested on the top of her blonde head.

"Bent some metal, sharpened swords, the usual." he replied, pulling an oran berry from a nearby bush and tossing it to Absol, who caught it and wolfed it down. "Those two rose bushes going to the castle today?" Ethan asked.

"Yes they are, and if you could run these two shipments of healing herbs to the post as well." She pulled to cloth sacks out of a nearby pot and tied them closed with vines. Ethan sighed as he heaved the large rose bushes into his arms.

"Yeah add them to the pile, Dad's got some stuff going too. Mind giving it to Absol though?" Ethan said, his voice slightly muffled by the thicket of leaves and thorns. His mother smiled and lashed the bags together, draping them over Absols back.

"Ok Mom, I'll see you at dinner,"Ethan said as he shuffled his way back down the rows sideways. Absol ran down the adjacent row and held the door open, "Thanks buddy," Ethan said as he readjusted the plants and walked out the door.

Ethan and Absol made their way toward the castle. Ethan was struggling a little bit with the weight of the bushes. Absol looked up concernedly, _You are going to hurt yourself you know_ , Ethan reassured his friend as they paused for a guard patrol to pass by. They continued down the street for a few minutes before arriving at a large domed building near the castle.

Ethan walked inside, sat the pots on a small wooden bench, and looked around. The ceiling of the dome was covered in small nest boxes and perches. Dozens of different flying type Pokemon zipped here and there. In the center of the domed ceiling was a large hole opened to the blue sky. A young man was working at a counter in front of a large board covered in tags and strings that branched out to every nest box in the building. They may their way to the desk, the man looked up.

"Ah, Hello Ethan. Good to see you." The man said cheerily.

Ethan smiled at him, "Heya Toby. Got some mail for you." Ethan said producing the letters from his father and grabbing the backs of healing herbs off of Absols back.

"What do we have today, Ethan?" Toby asked, pulling the letters and bags closer for inspection.

" Well one letter is going to the Dwarven Forgemaster at Korsorek, requesting a Slugma for the forge. Our Growlithe can't get the forge quite as hot as she used to. The other is going to Baron Monroe. Dad finally finished the application for a Apricorn Licence so we can forge Pokeballs." Absol put his front paws up on the countertop, watching a Pidove flutter on top of a low nest box. "As for the herbs. One is going to the Fort Aron and the other is going to the Crustle Outpost"

Toby nodded and spun around. He moved down the board mumbling quietly to himself as he scanned the tags. When he found the tag he was looking for he pulled the cord, a few seconds later a Bird Pokemon would land on the counter in front of them. When he had them all down he turned back around.

"Alright then. First a Fletchinder for the Letter to Korsorek." He handed the letter to Fletchinder, who took it in its beak and soared out through the ceiling hole. "Then two Pidgeottos for the heavier packages," he tied the bags to the Pidgeotto's legs then sent them on their way out. "Finally for local deliveries, a Pidove," Absol stared hungrily at the Pidove. Toby quickly handed Pidove the letter and almost threw it up and out.

Ethan eyed Absol, who looked back at him, trying to be innocent. He payed Toby then moved to the door grabbing up the rose bushes as he backed out the door."Thanks Toby. We're still goin exploring in the woods with the guys tomorrow night right?" Toby gave him a thumbs up as Ethan and Absol back out onto the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They continued right down the street. Drawing ever closer to William's Castle. The crowd thinned as they approached the gatehouse. A large stone wall surrounded the castle and its grounds. Several people walked in and out of the gate, nodding to the guard as they did. Ethan swallowed, he had never been inside the gates before. He sidled up to the guard, an older gentlemen with a thick white beard. A Gogoat with a iron battle helmet slept on the ground beside him.

"Halt there son, state your business." He said, holding up a hand. Ethan shifted the bushes in his arm so he could clearly see the guard.

"Afternoon sir, I have two rose bushes from Heather and Hibiscus for the Baroness. I believe she ordered them about a week ago." The guard slowly nodded his head and jerked his thumb toward the gate.

"Inside and to the left, you will see the gardens. Beside that is the kitchen and the servants quarters, you can drop them off there." Ethan thanked the guard and walked through the gate.

He gazed at the castle in sheer wonder. The details that he had never been able to make out at a distance were more beautiful than he could imagine. Long banners of a Pidgeot above the peak hung from the rough stone walls of the castle. Statues of terrifying Pokemon were placed on the balconies and turrets. The towers were only shadowed by Pidgeot's could see small glimmers of something among the branches of the nest.

Absol pushed the back of Ethan's knee and he snapped back into reality. He turned left as instructed and saw the beautifully kept gardens of the castle. He moved through the gardens, staring at the huge flowers and topiaries situated within a maze of low hedge walls. As he neared the center of the garden, Ethan came across a large topiary of a four-legged Pokemon with a cross-like wheel attached to the center of its body. Ethan continued to stare at the topiary as he walked toward the servants quarters.

"Absol!" Ethan turned his head to look at his friend.

"What is it bud.." Ethan felt something collide with the front of the pots, the force of it sent branches backwards and thorns raked across Ethan's face, "AAHHH!" He heard a large body thud to the ground in front of him out of eyesight. Several small clay pots of flowers crashed on the ground.

"Oww, watch where you're going!" a voice said. Ethan quickly put the pots down and began frantically scraping up the clay shards.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been playing better attention m'lady." He looked up to see a girl sat in the dirt. She was short with a mess of curly brown hair. She had large glasses, a slightly pointed nose, and a tan complexion. She was extremely pretty. Ethan felt his cheeks burn bright red as she got up and brushed the dirt off her dress.

Ethan jumped up quickly, "Uh, hi. I'm Ethan. Uhh" Absol eyed Ethan with a slight smile on his face. _Meowth got your tongue?_ Ethan gave Absol a very flat look before continuing. "I'm really sorry about this, I was distracted, I can pay for the pots."

She rubbed her leg slightly, "It's ok. I'm just a servant so m'lady is inappropriate. My name is Evelynn." She held out her hand, which Ethan shook nervously. She eyed Ethan's face, "Looks like you got off worse than I did."

Ethan wiped his face with his hand, feeling blood trickling out of several small cuts. "Ah, I'll be fine. Tis but a scratch." He wiped the cuts with the cuff of his shirt, Absol looked up at him concerned until his head snapped toward the castle.

Ethan turned around to see a woman walking slowly toward them. She had pale skin with pitch black hair. Her gown was purple and pink laced with gold. A pokemon walked behind her that seemed to have a similar gown that was pure white. Evelynn dropped the shards and took a bowing position.

"Good Afternoon my lady. I apologize for the noise. We will clean it up right away." She said quickly. Ethan raised his eyebrows as he looked at the women, then quickly bowed as well.

"Ah, the rose bushes. I have been wondering when these would arrive. Please rise children." She said softly. Both Ethan and Evelynn stood upright quickly, glancing nervously at each other. She moved closer to the both of them and smiled lovingly. "Calm yourselves, you are not in trouble. Accidents happen, especially with someone who has not been on castle grounds before."

"How did you know that I've never been here?" Ethan asked her. She smiled wider.

"Why it is written all over your thoughts. It is clear that this is your first time seeing the gardens or the castle." Ethan opened his mouth to ask how she knew that too, but he just kept quiet. She ran her hand over his cheek, "You've been hurt dear, let me help. Gardevoir, if you'd please."

The Pokemon behind her waved its arm as a burst of pink energy radiated from it, washing over them. Ethan felt the cuts on his face close and several of the burn scars on his arms faded.

Evelynn gasped, "Wow, that's incredible." The Baroness bowed her head slightly at Evelynn.

"Thank you, my dear." She ran her eyes over Ethan's freshly healed face. Glancing at the streaks of black and white hair on the sides of his head. Her eyes narrowed, "Interesting choice of hair color dear." She ran her hands through the streaks, "Is it dyed?"

Ethan pulled his head back slightly at her continued inspection of his head. He glanced at Evelynn, who shrugged. " Uh, no ma'am. I was born with it."

She quickly withdrew her hand, rubbing her fingers together slightly. "Who is your father?" She asked, her eyes running over the rest of his figure.

Ethan was taken aback by the question, but cleared his throat quickly. "Well my Step-Father is Benjamin Campbell. Owner of the Tusk and Nail blacksmith on the edge of town. But I never knew my birth father. He left my mother when I was very young. Before you ask, my mother is Heather Bullock. Owner of Heather and Hibiscus flower shop. They have been separated for a few years but both still take care of me."

She bent down and rubbed Absol's mane softly. Absol looked surprised before seemingly relaxing every muscle and laying on the ground purring loudly. Ethan gave an exasperated look to his friend, "Very professional buddy." A wide smile broke out on Evelynn's face that she tried and failed to cover with her hand.

"A rare pokemon for a rare individual." She said standing back up. She turned away from them to gaze at the topiary. "Children, Do you know what pokemon this is?" she asked. Ethan and Evelynn shook their heads, Ethan noticed Gardevoir and Absol averted their gaze for the topiary slightly.

"This is the god pokemon, Arceus. Said to be the creator of everything. The universe, this world, and every living breathing thing." Ethan raised his eyebrows to Evelynn, she eyed him back as she continued. "As Arceus could no create the universe alone, he created 3 pokemon to help him. One the master of Time, Dialga. One master of space and dimension, Palkia. There is one other we do not speak of, he is the master of the Underworld. He takes many shapes but he is most often seen as a figure in a black hood."

Ethan listened intently, very curious as to where this was going. She continued, "They helped him create the universe. When it came to our world, Arceus is believed to have created others to help maintain order. Some control the elements and weather. Others move continents across the oceans. And some," She looked over at Ethan, smiling. "Some were created to uphold truth and ideals, Zekrom and Reshiram. Two ends of an extreme spectrum, Yin and Yang." She gestured to the streaks on both sides of Ethan's head, "The dark and the light."

Ethan felt goosebumps erupt all over his body. Evelynn was looking back and forth, very confused. "What exactly are you saying, my lady?" Ethan asked slowly. He understood what she said and the legend of Arceus, but not how it applied to him.

She smiled softly at him, "You are an unique individual. I will be watching you closely." She looked down at Absol, "and you too handsome." Absol looked surprised for a second before puffing out his chest and leaning his head back. Ethan rolled his eyes, he knew Absol was trying to look regal.

"Show off," Ethan muttered under his breath. Evelynn snickered and picked up the rose bushes.

"Where would you like these, m'lady?" She asked. The Baroness's gaze lingered on Ethan a final moment before looking toward Evelynn.

"You may drop them off at the servants quarters, the grounds keeper knows where they are to be placed." She said. Evelynn nodded and headed out of the gardens. Ethan watched her leave, she looked back before stepping out of the hedge maze. Ethan could see a smile on her face. He turned back toward the Baroness, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

The Baroness giggled softly as a man came through the gardens behind her. He was clad in chainmail with a chain coff over his sword on his side had a well decorated sheath, the opening of which was a Crescent moon. His heater shield depicted yellow ring on a field of brown, Ethan recognized it as the pattern the pokemon Ursaring had on its chest. He had a neatly combed mustache and big bushy eyebrows. His face was smeared with dirt and weatherbeaten. He approached the Baroness and stood at attention.

"My lady, your husband requests your presence. He is meeting with the farmers of the territory to discuss the Pinsir issue; and who is this?" He said, his voice was gruff, like sliding gravel. She turned toward him.

"Ah yes, I should be getting to that. Commander this is Ethan Campbell. He has a delivery for you. I trust that he will be paid fairly for his father's work." She eye him sternly.

The Commander swallowed quickly, "Yes, of course, my lady." She nodded and proceed out of the gardens., Gardevoir following her. She too looked back, but it wasn't a smile but more of a quizzical look.

The Commander approached Ethan, hiking up his belt as he did so. " I am Commander Kodak This is the shield with a Sawsbuck on it correct?" He asked, Ethan jumped slightly, his thoughts still on the two women he had just met.

"What? Oh yes, yes it is, Sir." He pulled the shield off his back and showed it to the Commander. He looked it over quickly before nodding in approvement.

"Hmmm, very good. Now, that is to go to Captain Alexander Ward, who is currently at Fort Skarmory. That being the closest fort, I presume it will not be a problem for you to deliver it their instead." He looked down at Ethan, brow furrowed. Ethan didn't really want to walk all the way to the fort it was several miles away. But he nodded in agreement, knowing his father would be happier it was delivered quickly.

"Very good. Now be on your way and.." He paused, looking towards the edge of the garden the Baroness had left through. He thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip slightly. "Well, perhaps I could speed up your trip slightly. Do you ride, Mr Campbell?"

Ethan's eyes widened, "Uh, no sir. No I haven't."

"Well, you ought to learn." He barked, leading Ethan and Absol out of the gardens. "A useful skill to have, we'll get you saddled up and on your way soon Mr. Campbell."

An hour later, Ethan was swaying back and forth on the back of an old Rhyhorn. Slowly walking through the streets, the crowd parting for the massive beast. Absol walked beside Rhyhorn, glancing up at Ethan from time to time. His knuckles were white, gripping the reigns tightly. He had never ridden a pokemon before, he had not imagined he ever would. Especially something as bulky as Rhyhorn.

They neared the edge of the city, the crowd thinning as he moved closer to it. The road slowly turning from cobblestone to beaten dirt.

"Ok, going into a trot." Ethan said nervously, readjusting in the saddle slightly. He squinted his eyes trying to remember what Commander Kodak had told him to do.

 _"Grip the reigns firmly and give his side a soft squeeze with your feet. That should get him going."_ Ethan squeezed Rhyhorns side harder than he meant too, almost a kick. Rhyhorn bolted forward in a full charge. Ethan yelled and grabbed saddle tightly. He could see a blur of white beside him as Absol dashed, trying to keep up. _"If he is going too fast, just pull back on the reigns slightly to slow him down."_ Ethan yanked the reigns back hard. Rhyhorn skidded to a halt as Ethan went flying over his head, flipping in the air, and landing on his back in the road. The shield absorbed some of the impact but the edges bruised the back of Ethan's neck and his hip.

He groaned in pain, knowing he should have just walked to the fort. The large grey form of Rhyhorn appeared over his face, blocking out the afternoon sun. The Pokemon nudged Ethan's head softly with his muzzle.

Ethan reached up and patted Rhyhorns head. "Hey friend. You mind just maybe a slow trot next time." Rhyhorn huffed, blowing Ethan's hair about. He licked Ethan in the face, his rough tongue sliding across Ethan's newly healed skin. "Ow ow ow, Thanks friend. I like you too."

Ethan heard paws running swiftly towards him. He gently pushed Rhyhorn's head away and stood up. Absol bounded up to him; Ethan bent over in time to catch his friend. "Wow wow, take it easy buddy, I'm fine. It was just a little fall." He said, feeling pain throb all over is back. Ethan straightened up, petting Absol's head before remounting Rhyhorn.

He leaned forward past the saddle. "Ok Rhyhorn, like I said. Easy trot. Ok?" Rhyhorn shook his head. Ethan smiled and patted Rhyhorn on the side. "Ok buddy, Let's get going," He softly tapped Rhyhorn on the side.

He started off on a slow trot down the road. Ethan bouncing slightly in the saddle. Absol jogged to keep up with them. Ethan relaxed his grip as he got more comfortable.

The three of them made their way down the windy road through trees for several hours before seeing the stone structures in the distance. Ethan slowed Rhyhorn to a walk as the road led them out to a large clearing in the forest. The fort was to one side of the clearing, closer to the road back to Pidgeot's Peak.

Ethan slowly approached the fort with his pokemon. The stone walls rose two stories above the short grasses growing in the clearing. A flag of a metallic bird, Ethan knew to be Skarmory, fluttered in the breeze on the Bastions. The gate was comprised of two wooden doors reinforced with iron brackets. Ethan admired the craftsmanship that it took to create this mighty fort. Both guards at the front gate bore spears and shields with basic designs on them. Both sidled over to Ethan as he dismounted Rhyhorn in front of the gate.

Absol growled slightly as they drew closer, neither one of them had pleasant looks on their face. "State your business," one of them said gruffly.

"I've got a delivery for Captain Alexander Ward. Commander Kodak in Pidgeot's Peak sent me here. Let be borrow Rhyhorn to ride." The guards looked at each other for a moment before nodding and moving to the gate. One of them pulled the gate open, enough for them to get in. "Thank you," Ethan said as he lead Rhyhorn into the fort, Absol leading them.

Inside the wall was a large open courtyard. On the far side, adjacent to the gate, was a large stone building with bars on the windows and a heavy iron door. Ethan assumed that was the barracks and jail. Beside that was a paddock with several Gogoat and Dodrio resting under a shelter. Along the right wall was a training ground with dummies for swordplay and several targets for archery. Another large building took up most of the left wall. Several soldiers and Machoke were carrying crates into the building. Ethan again, assumed it was a storehouse.

He led Rhyhorn by the reigns over towards the paddock. As he walked he observed the going ons in the fort. Ethan had always been curious what a life in the army would be like.

Several pairs of soldiers were practice fighting with wooden swords, as well as a pair of armorclad Scyther. Another row of soldiers were firing arrows down range. At the end was a owl like pokemon Ethan did not recognize. It too was sending arrows down range with incredible accuracy.

Beside the training ground, an Ursaring and Nidoking were viciously fighting one another. Closely watched by a middle aged man. He was short with dark but graying hair. His stubbly face was grizzled and gaunt. Underneath the green cloak, he wore padded leather armor with the crest of the Pokemon Trainers on it. A Pokeball on a shield in front of crossed swords. Ethan knew the legends of Pokemon Trainers, those who had a natural connection with pokemon and could command them in battle. Most people could oversee one or two at the most, but these men could command a many more.

Ursaring struck Nidoking twice in the chest, then went for a grab around the neck. Nidoking ducked and drove his horn into Ursaring's chin. It fell backwards, unconscious. Nidoking pounded his chest, roaring with triumph. The trainer held up a hand, Nidoking stopped and walked over to stand beside the trainer.

The trainer pulled out a pokeball and Ursaring disappearing into it. Ethan saw on his belt 3 more Pokeballs. Not many people had pokeballs, they were expensive and keeping up with so many pokemon was a difficult challenge.

He looked around, noticing that Ethan had been staring at him. Ethan quickly looked away and hurried the rest of the way towards the paddock, feeling his eyes following him there. He quickly swung the paddock gate open and let Rhyhorn inside. Absol jumped the fence and drank from the water trough. Ethan fumbled with the halter for a minute before sliding it off and draping it over the fence.

Ethan unstrapped the saddle and sat it on top of the halter. Rhyhorn shook himself off, drank from the water trough briefly, and walked over to lay in a pile of dirt under the shelter. Ethan watched him go, though their time together had been very short he already felt a fondness towards the creature.

He turned, intent on finding someone to take him to Captain Ward. Instead, leaning against the fence right beside him, was the Pokemon Trainer he had seen training Nidoking and Ursaring. Ethan had not noticed him approach or stand beside him. The trainer was staring at him. Slowly looking him up and down. Absol walked over and put his front paws up on the top fence plank.

Ethan cleared his throat, a little nervous to talk to someone as important as a Pokemon Trainer. "Uh, hello sir. I have a delivery for Captain Alexander Ward. I was sent by Commander Kodak at Pidgeot's Peak."

The trainer did not answer, he continued to stare at Ethan. Ethan quietly waited for a response. Absol looked back and forth between the two. Ethan scratched Absols mane, reassuring his friend.

"An Absol is a rare Pokemon." The trainer said, his voice was deep and rough. Ethan looked at him, slightly confused. "No ordinary man, especially one so young, could successfully train or capture an Absol."

Ethan didn't really know what to say. Absol had been with him for as long as he could remember. His mother just said he was a gift, but would never tell him from whom. Moreover, he had never tried to train Absol. He always followed his command in the limited battle experience he had.

Ethan just shrugged, "Just luck I guess, Sir."

The trainer eyed him, " Name's Donovan kid, and there's no such thing as luck." He straightened up. "Follow me," he barked as he made his way towards the front wall.

Ethan followed quickly behind him, Absol jumping over the fence again to join him. They made their way back across the courtyard, weaving around soldiers in formation and Machokes with crates. Donovan led them up a set of stone stairs to the top of the walls.

Archers and Geodudes were patrolling around the top of the walls. Every few yards, metal brackets of arrows and crates of small stone were placed for use. Several of the archers nodded at Donovan as he led the way down the wall. Ethan followed close behind him, noticing that Absol staring out towards the edge of the woods some hundred yards away.

Donovan led them along the battlements toward a small group clustered above the doors of the fort. Ethan noticed one of the men was a middle aged man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore half plate armor, a longsword strapped to his waist, and a green cap. The other archers moved back to their positions as Donovan, Ethan, and Absol approached. The man turned to look at them.

"Ah, Trainer Donovan, What can I do for you?" He asked.

Donovan gestured behind him towards Ethan, "This young man is looking for you. Says he as a delivery for you." Ethan moved around Donovan and pulled the shield off of his back.

"Captain Alexander Ward? This is the shield you ordered. Crafted and painted by my father at the Tusk and Nail forge. May it serve you well." Ethan removed the cloth over the shield and held it out to the captain.

He eyed the shield with a distasteful look. "Hm, it appears your father needs some more practice with painting." Ethan looked at the shield. The metal was fine, however several areas of the crest where smeared and blotchy, bits of the paint had been scraped off.

All of the color drained from Ethan's face, "Sir, I am so sorry. This is my fault, Commander Kodak lent me a Rhyhorn to get here and he bucked me off. I landed on the shield and must have messed up the paint. I am so sorry sir. I will return and make you a new one right away."

Captain Ward scoffed, "Please child, I think I will seek another blacksmith to make my shield. Perhaps his delivery boy will be less careless. Away with you." Ethan stammered but the Captain turned his back and walked toward one of the bastions. Ethan hung his head, how could he have messed up such an important order. He slowly turned and made his way back down the wall and toward the paddock. Donovan watching him as he went.

Absol followed close behind him, looking up concernedly at his friend. Ethan did not have the heart to comfort him; this was a major blow to his father's business. He wasn't looking forward to telling him what had happened.

Ethan set the ruined shield down and leaned heavily against the paddock fence. Rhyhorn was still napping underneath the shelter. Several other pokemon were as well. Ethan slumped to the ground, he felt Absol's head underneath his arm. He wrapped his arm around his friend and buried his face in his mane. He groaned with sorrow, feeling Absol's chest vibrate as he purred.

Ethan straighten his head up, looking deep into his friends face. _It will be ok, there are certainly worse things that could happen._ Ethan smiled slightly and scratched Absol's cheek.

"Guess you are right, buddy." Ethan pulled himself to his feet, grabbing Rhyhorn's halter. "Suppose we'd better head back," he said. Absol nodded, rubbing against his leg.

Ethan was about to turn and call for Rhyhorn when Absol suddenly grew tense. He lept in front of Ethan. Claws outstretched, growling, and jerking his head is every direction.

" Absol, what is it?" Ethan said quickly. Before he could move, a faint whistling sound reached his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"LOOK OUT!" The front wall exploded in a mass of rock and stone. Several men came flying off the wall and landed hard in the courtyard. Men began dashing immediately in every direction. Many of the archers and swordsmen practicing grabbed real weapons and sprinted towards the walls. The Machokes and soldiers unloading supplies begin moving toward the gate or running towards the barracks. The whole area was filled with screams and yells. One voice carried over the others.

"Archers, To the walls! Soldiers of Omnis, Brace the gates! Do not let this fort fall!" Captain Ward bellowed orders from the battlements and organizing the soldiers to prepare a defense. Another section of wall behind the store house erupted. Ethan grabbed the shield in time to shelter himself and Absol from the bits of stone and mortar that rained down upon them.

Ethan lowered the shield to see a boulder three times his size in a crater next to the store house. The wall behind it now a crumbling wreck. Men lay about on the ground screaming for help or motionless.

Ethan leapt to his feet and dashed toward the store house. "Come on Absol, we have to help them." Absol bounded after him, catching up almost instantly. Ethan shouldered open the door.

The storehouse was filled with crates and barrels of supplies. Several shelves on the back wall held glass bottles and satchels of medical supplies. Ethan quickly grabbed the medical pack and hurried back outside.

Roars and shouts could be heard from behind the gate. Two dozen soldiers and Pokemon were in a ring around the gate, preparing for a breach. Ethan could seen the cloaked figure of Donovan behind the line with Nidoking, Ursaring, and a third Pokemon he did not recognize.

Ethan moved back around the storehouse and ran toward the first of the downed soldiers. He was unconscious, a bleeding wound on his forehead. Ethan grabbed him under his arms and pulled him backwards toward the side of the storehouse.

Absol ran over to another man holding his leg. The man put his arm around him and Absol dragged him over to the storehouse. A third man, whose arm was quite clearly broken, quickly backpedaled over to the small cluster of injured soldiers.

Ethan worked quickly, setting the broken bones with scraps of wood and strips of cloth or rope. He cleaned and wrapped the open wounds of several soldiers still laying around the courtyard. Absol dashed back and forth to the storehouse, bringing extra supplies.

More boulders flew over head, crashing into training dummies or landing in the earth creating craters all over the courtyard. Shouts continued to carry over the walls, curses and orders of an unknown horde of soldiers. The deafening roars of pokemon far more ferocious than any that Ethan had ever encountered. Then the sound of heavy pounding reached his ears. Ethan glanced over quickly to see the wooden gates trembling as some large pokemon rammed into it, trying to break it open.

Captain Ward zipped around the walls, directing archer fire. He also gave orders to a squad of Geodude. Ethan heard him yell something about ballistas but the sound of another crashing boulder sent his ears ringing.

Ethan was able to tend to the more severely wounded soldiers while some of the more lightly wounded were helped into the barracks by Absol.

Ethan had just finished bangaing up a mans bleeding side when he heard more urgent shouts from the wall. He and Absol move from around the storehouse to check on the front walls. The wooden gate was trembling worse than ever, several large chunks of wood had been smashed completely off of it. Ethan could make out the form of an enormous pokemon behind it. Archers and Geodude still rained arrows and stone down onto the attackers but several were laying on the ground at the base of the wall, either unconscious or dead.

As the gate slowly gave to the power of the unknown pokemon, a commanding and terrifying voice carried over the walls. "Break the gates! Slaughter the weak! For Nihil!" a chorus of voices repeated "For Nihil!" Ethan saw several of the soldiers at the gate back up slightly.

Donovan summoned another unfamiliar pokemon from a pokeball and drew a rapier from under his cloak. "Hold your positions! You will defend this fort, for King Cypress! For Omnis! For…INCOMING!" The sky became a blaze of light as fireballs cascaded upon the fort. Ethan ducked, raising the shield over himself and his pokemon.

Fire rained down upon the defenders. Ethan peaked from under his shield to see the men falling backwards off the front wall. Several in the ring not quick enough were struck down as flames engulfed them. Ethan could make out the figure of Donovan still standing upright in the middle of the inferno.

Donovan's new pokemon, a large pokemon with a thick shell, blue skin, and two cannons on its back began shooting jets of water into the air. Several collided with fireballs, causing large puffs of steam that bloomed and continued to fall as mist.

Ethan heard a crash and a roar behind him, he spun around. Fireballs had struck the top of the shelter in the paddock and set it ablaze. Planks had fallen all around the crumbling structure, trapping Rhyhorn and several Gogoat. Rhyhorn was rearing on his hind legs, bellowing in rage.

Ethan sprinted toward the paddock. He and Absol leaped over the fence, landing in the dirt beside the wall of burning wood. Ethan looked frantically around, trying to find a way to save the trapped pokemon. "Absol!" Ethan glanced over to see Absol standing by the water trough. Gesturing to it and then the fire with his horn.

Without hesitating, Ethan unstrapped the shield from his arm and scooped up as much water as he could. He turned on his heal and began dousing the fire. He looked at Rhyhorn and the Gogoats, he knew that Gogoats were Grass type pokemon. A fire like this would very likely injure them very badly.

"It's ok guys! I got cha. I'll get you out of there." He shouted at the panicking pokemon. He had not gotten nearly enough of the fire extinguished. "Oh fine then," Ethan grumbled. He restrapped the shield and charged into the fire. He heard Absol calling desperately after him, but he knew he had to save them.

He crashed into the charred wood, smashing a small path through the debris. Ethan felt the heat from the fire and felt parts of his skin searing. He worked quickly, using the shield to push away enough of the charred wood to clear a path. Several times he felt the sharpened end of a plank catch his leg, feeling burning wood slide across his skin.

Finally, he had managed to create a large enough path for the pokemon to get through. "Come on!" He yelled at them. The Gogoats nervously started forward, trying to stay as far away from the edges as possible. Ethan ushered them through, reassuring them as the swiftly trotted out from under the scorched remains of the shelter.

The last Gogoat had passed him when he turned to see a large grey blur sprinting toward him. He groaned as he felt the rocky head of Rhyhorn catch him in the chest. The force of it lifted him off his feet. He was stuck clinging to Rhyhorn's head as he burst through the debris and stopped just short of the water trough. Ethan flew backwards and landed with a splash into the water trough.

The cool water was an amazing relief against the burns. Ethan pulled himself up on the side of the trough. He stepped out, soaking wet from head to toe. Despite the unrequested bath, Ethan bent over to check on Rhyhorn.

"You ok there, friend?" Ethan asked. Rhyhorn nuzzled his cheek softly. Ethan patted his head fondly and straightened back up. Absol was looking at Ethan very angrily. _You could have be hurt, and I'm not the one telling your mother if you get killed being heroic_. Ethan rolled his eyes and flicked water droplets at Absol. "We should get to the gate, see if there is anything we can do." Absol nodded bounded over the fence.

Ethan was about to follow him when he heard Rhyhorn rumbling. He glanced over to see Rhyhorn kicking up dirt with his front hooves. He exhaled heavily through his nose and gave a mighty roar. Rearing up again and crashing back to earth with a massive tremor.

Ethan gave him a wide smile, "Alright Rhyhorn. You wanna help out too? Lets get em!" Rhyhorn nodded as Ethan opened up the paddock gate to let him out. Rhyhorn smashed through the fence, charging after Absol. Ethan paused for a second before running after them, shaking his head.

The situation at the gate was worse than ever. Even more archers were down, along with several of the men forming the ring around the gate. Nidoking, Ursaring, and the third pokemon were in front of the line along with the Scythers that were dueling earlier. Absol, Rhyhorn, and Ethan speed toward the front troops as the pokemon attacking the gate began to rip away broken bits of door. He could not see the form of a Rhydon, Rhyhorn's next evolved form, tearing at the gate with pure ferocity.

They stopped along the very back of the line where Donovan was helping another soldier pull away the wounded. Ethan ran beside him, grabbing the back of the wounded soldiers armor. Donovan pushed him away, "You need to leave now! It's not safe here. That Rhydon is liable to get in any second, along with whatever forces are left."

Ethan glared at him, grabbing another nearby wounded soldier and pulling him back with the others. "I'm not going anywhere. Captain Ward said to not let this fort fall. I can help! I can fight!" Donovan's face darkened as he grabbed Ethan by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the line.

"Now you listen here. I believe you are a brave young man, but we are not surviving this fight. They have too many pokemon, too many soldiers. You need to get to back to Pidgeot's Peak and warn them. That is the only…" The front wall to the right of the gate exploded as another boulder slammed into the outer wall. More men and Geodudes went flying, among the falling rocks and men was the screaming form of Captain Ward.

Ethan raised his shield again as more rubbled peppered the line. Through the falling stone and bodies, a haze of white flew through the air toward Captain Ward. Absol had pounced off of Rhyhorn's back toward the Captain. Absol collided with Captain Ward in mid air, pushing him toward one of the supply wagons. He crashed through the cloth room and thudded into the bed of the wagon.

Absol bounded off the side of the wall and lept back to the ground. Ethan and Donovan hurried over to the wagon. Ward was clambering out of the wagon, rubbing a large bruise on his forehead. He glanced up as Donovan and Ethan drew closer.

"Well that was a lucky landing." He said, grabbing his sword from out of the wagon bed. Donovan eyed Ethan, who shook his head, smirking slightly. Rhyhorn and Absol made their way over to them as Captain Ward readjusted his cuirass.

"Captain, our gates about to give in. What are your orders." Donovan asked urgently. Ward gazed at the gate, his eyes scanning the entirety of the front wall and troops.

"Stand your ground. There are only a few remaining battle pokemon in their ranks. Their troops are still formidable. But their commander disappeared a short while ago, so they seem to be without leadership. If we hold are ground, we should be able to repel them. Get back to the line, I'll see to our young friend here." Donovan nodded and hurried back to the line and began shouting at the soldiers and tightening the ring.

Ward looked down at Ethan, a look of mild surprise on his face. "You have shown bravery here today, but this is beyond you. Keep your head down and when we engage them at the gate. Get on your Rhyhorn, get your pokemon, and flee."

Ethan very much wanted protest to these orders, but coming from an army captain, he felt it best to just agree with him. The Captain clapped him on the shoulders and moved around him to get to the line.

He only took several steps before the gate flew of its hingends. Rhydon charged into the fort, roaring and thrashing about. Donovan waved his hand and Nidoking rose to meet the charging monster. They clashed, tails and arms swinging wildly. Around this brawl, soldiers in dark grey armor swarmed into the fort. They rammed shields and spears into the ring of Omnis soldiers. As the swords began to clang against one another, a large pokemon clawed its way up the wall and roared down at the defenders. It was covered in rough scaly skin, a blue body with red scales on its head and wings. Long white claws bore down upon the stonework as Donovan commanded the pokemon Ethan didn't recognize.

"Haxorus! Take him out!" A ball of purple energy formed at Haxorus's mouth. After a few seconds it sent the energy pulsing toward the advancing pokemon. It took the blast straight to the chest and fell backwards over the wall.

As the battle raged at the gate, Ethan prepared Rhyhorn and Absol to run out of the fort. Ward had not moved, shocked at the suddenness at which his fort had been invaded. He quickly recovered and turned on his heel. He looked at Ethan and opened his mouth, about to yell at him to leave.

Then, a huge four armed pokemon Ethan recognized as a Machamp, came bursting through the wall behind the training yard. Huge chunks of stonework rolled across the courtyard, shattering archery targets and training dummies. Behind the Machamp, five men clad in more ornate dark grey armor walked through the dust. Beside the center man was a large snake pokemon with long red fangs and a sharp blade for a tail.

Donovan nor the soldiers had noticed this breach, as they were too busy trying to keep the main force from gaining ground in the fort. Ethan and Captain Ward were the only ones aware that the enemy commander had arrived.

The command party slowly walked into the middle of the fort. Captain Ward drew his sword, standing at the ready. Ethan noticed that Machamp was walking a little behind the group. It had steel cuffs around its arms and legs. A chain rain from its back to the grip of the center man. Ethan felt his face burn with anger, this Machamp was a slave to the Nihil Empire.

The center man removed his winged helm, he was a middle aged man with short dark hair. He had a long pointed nose, cruel black eyes, and a scar running along his left eye. He looked around at the crumbling defenses. A small smile grew on his face.

"Yes, this will do nicely. You have kept this installation in good order Captain." He said, scratching the snakes chin as he spoke. "Please Captain, I am Commander Kizelous. There is no further need for bloodshed. Surrender to us now. You and your men will become citizens of the Great Nihil Empire."

"You mean slaves," Ward said. He pointed his sword at Kizelous. "I challenge you to single combat, winner surrenders. Call off your men and let us settle this." Kizelous rubbed his chin, looking around at his other officers before bursting into laughter.

"Perhaps with more on the line, I would accept your challenge. I think It'd be easier to simply kill you." He said with a jointly laugh. "Seviper, kill him."

Before he could blink, Seviper's tail slammed into Captain Wards chest. He was knocked backwards, feeling his cuirass dent under the blow. His sword went spinning out of his hand and landed in the dirt behind him.

Kizelous and his officers laughed even louder. "See this! This is why we fight gentlemen. The weak have no right to be in charge. It is us who will take our place as rulers. Now Seviper, Finish him!" Ward looked up in time to see Seviper rear up, its mouth dripping with acid. He quickly tried to stand, but his ribs were broken. Pain shot into every nerve as he frantically tried to clammer off the ground. He yelled as a ball of acid shot from Seviper's mouth. Whirling in the air, sending flecks of corrosive liquid everywhere. Ward closed his eyes, praying that his death would be swift.

There was a loud metal clang, Ward opened his eyes slowly. Ethan was standing in front of him. Acid dripping off the front of his shield. Ethan could see the acid searing away the ruined paint, the metal underneath undamaged.

Kizelous looked furious, "Who dares stand in the way of Kizelous and the Nihil Empire?"

Ethan ignored him, turning his head to look back at Captain Ward. "You ok?" Ethan asked, he nodded pushing himself up on his elbows. He noticed the sword in Ethans hands was his own. Ethan smiled at him, "Mind if I borrow this?" Ward looked at him, stunned and speechless. "I'll take that as a yes then." Ethan said, turning his attention back to the command squad.

The other four officers were all drawing their weapons. Seviper's fangs stained the ground with dripping venom. Kizelous was shaking with rage, "You insolent child! We will show you your place. Take him!" Seviper and the other officers charged towards Ethan.

Shield and sword at the ready, Ethan speed toward the attackers. Seviper made it to him first, striking out at him with deadly speed. He bashed Sevipers head aside and continued forward. Behind him he heard an angry hiss followed by one of pain and Absol leapt upon the serpent. In seconds they became nothing but a whirl of claws and fangs.

Two officers advanced, lifting large two handed hammers up to strike. Ethan sidestepped them and dashed past. They tried to pursue him but Rhyhorn rammed into them sending them crashing to earth several yards away.

Only two more officers stood between Ethan and Kizelous. The first went for a stab at Ethan's chest. He parried the attack, using the opening to slam the shield into the officers stomach. He doubled over in pain, he did not notice Ethan's knee until it connected with his nose. Blood spurting from his nostrils, he fell over howling in pain.

The last officer began a series of slashing attacks. Ethan dodged and blocked them, giving him no ground. The officer pressed his attack, swinging wilder. As he reached back for another reckless swing, Ethan made his move. He blocked the attack, knocking the sword out of his hand and quickly slashing the man's legs. He crumbled to a heap in front of him.

Kizelous was staring at Ethan, his face red with anger. He yanked on the chain to Machamp's shackles. Machamp rushed forward, arms outstretched, attempting to grab Ethan. He only had one chance, he ran toward Machamp. As they drew closer, Ethan tucked his shield close to his side. Machamp grabbed at the same time Ethan dropped to his knees, sliding through Machamps legs. He pushed his weight up with the shield and slashed at the ring connecting the shackles and chains.

Kizelous bellowed in fury as the ring shattered and the chains around Machamp fell limp. Machamp turned slowly, gazing at the shackles and now broken chains at his arms and feet. Ethan smiled up at him, "You are free now Machamp. This man will not hurt you again." Tears welled in his eyes as Machamp grabbed Ethan and gave him a big four armed hug. "Ow Ow Ow, Thanks Machamp but could you put me down please."

Machamp set Ethan down and moved back, breaking his shackles off as he did so. Ethan turned to look at Kizelous, who was pulling a whip from his belt. He pointed his sword at Kizelous, "You've lost, leave here and do not return. Pray to Arceus that he grant you mercy on this day."

Stuttering, face covered in shock, Kizelous shook his whip in Ethan's direction. "You have a lot nerve boy, ordering me around. We do not lose. We do not surrender! Only the strong will rule" He swong the whip at Ethan, wrapping it around his sword. Kizelous laughed as he tugged on the whip, but the sword did not leave the boys grip.

The leather had begun to smoke and smolder around the sword, a moment later the whip broke. The end dropping for his sword as if it had been burnt off. Kizelous looked in bewilderment at the boy when he noticed something odd. The leather dried and fell off as the rest of the sword began to smoke. His shield with runny, dissolved paint; had began to hum loudly. The small lines of black and white hair on either side of his head were expanding. The boy pointed his sword at him again. He could feel a heat radiating toward him from the sword.

"You will not enslave any pokemon or man here today. Now I command you, leave this place. NOW!" As Ethan's hair reached the top of his head and the black and white met his sword burst into flames. Kizelous leapt back, horrified at the young man before him. Ethan waved the sword around, feeling heat rise in his body. He charged at Kizelous, wielding a sword of flames and yelling at the top of his lungs. Ethan met the enemy commander with the fury of a thousand angry Rhyhorns.

Kizelous drew his sword, he would not be beaten by the likes of this child. He smiled deviously as Ethan quickly overcame him. He gave a great downwards swing with his flaming sword. Kizelous blocked the attack, but made no effort to knock the blade away. He simply held his sword in place as the flaming sword began to cut into his blade, melting the metal away.

Ethan pushed down with all his might, determined to strike down this evil man. His face was writhed with spiteful determination, refusing to back down. Ethan pushed harder, feeling the sword cut deeper into Kizelous's blade. He looked down again to stare into his face but was surprised to see that he was smiling. Kizelous's face was twisting into a crooked smile.

"You haven't won yet boy. We are just the first. Omnis will fall, and we will rule." He said, cocking his head to the side as he spoke. Ethan paused, confused and wracked with fear at the threat. When he felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked down. Kizelous's other hand had produced a dagger, which was lodged into Ethan's side.

The flames of the sword extinguished, Ethan dropped his sword. Kizelous just smiled and chuckled as he pushed the dagger further into Ethan's abdomen. Ethan winced at the pain, feeling blood run down his leg.

"Well now, did you learn your lesson?" he asked, staring down at Ethan with a very smug look on his face.

Ethan glared back at him, "Nope." The color drained from Kizelous's face. His head jerked to the shield which began to hum louder and louder. Ethan pulled the dagger from his side and slammed his shield into Kizelous's chest. A blast of electricity sent him flying backwards like an arrow. He smashed into the wall and fell face first onto the ground with electricity still buzzing all over his body.

Ethan looked at his shield as the hum of electricity faded and the arcs shooting off of it lessened and died. He smiled at it fondly, "Huh, guess dad makes one hell of a shield." He slowly turned still admiring his shield. When he looked up, he saw Donovan, Captain Ward, Rhyhorn, Absol, and most of the Omnis soldiers staring at him.

Many of them had faces of complete shock, even Donovan had his mouth hanging open. The only one who didn't look surprised was Absol, he gazed warmly at Ethan. _That was cool_. Ethan smiled back at them, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine." He said faintly as his vision became blurry. His knees hit the earth as he fell forward. He landed on something white and soft, it smelled familiar. He smiled as he closed his eyelids and he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something cool pressed against Ethan's forehead. He was laying on soft, warm sheets. A dull flickering of a fire shone behind his eyelid. Something was laying across his legs. He felt something brush past his arm, his eyelids sprang open and he shot up. Evelynn jumped, Absol leapt up and pounced onto Ethan's chest.

Absol forced him back down onto the bed. "Absol!" _Calm down Ethan!_ Ethan met Absol's gaze and relaxed. He looked around, he was laying in a small stone room. A warm hearth poured heat into the room. The walls were covered in tapestries of grand Pokemon roaring and using their abilities. The bed he was laying in had white sheets and an ornate headboard of a Pidgeot. Evelynn was sitting next to his bed, a damp cloth in her hand.

"Ethan! Thank goodness. Are you alright?" Absol laid back down on top of Ethan's legs, Ethan slowly pushed himself up. A sharp pain forced him back down, he looked at this side.

"Kizelous. Captain Ward. Donovan. Where are they? What happened? Where's Rhyhorn?" Evelynn looked bewildered at the questions.

"You, You passed out. Pokemon Trainer Donovan brought you back here. Rhyhorn was quite upset, hes been tearing up the stables all night. Captain Ward stayed behind at Fort Skarmory to help repair efforts. I have no idea who Kizelous is. Ethan, what happened? The Pokemon Trainer was white as a ghost when he brought you here. He and the Baron have been in locked in the Baron's office all night. The only one allowed in has been the Baroness. She has come to visit you several times by the way." Evelynn too looked very pale, dark bags had grown under her eyes and her hair was even more of a mess than he remembered.

"Evelynn have you been here all night? Have you gotten any sleep?" Ethan asked. Evelynn bristled with irritation at the question.

"What does that matter? Ethan, what happened!" The door opened, the Baroness entered the room. Her Gardevoir gliding in behind her. She gazed at Ethan, her eyes seemingly piercing his mind. He looked away from her.

"Evelynn, why are you yelling at this young man? He is injured, he needs rest." She said softly, moving to the bedside opposite Evelynn.

Evelynn bowed her head, "Apologies, m'lady. I didn't mean to."

Ethan waved his hand, "It's fine Evelynn, really. I'm ok. I should go see my parents and check on Rhyhorn." He tried to slide his feet out from under Absol. But Absol dug his claws into the mattress and shook his head.

"Your parents are here. They are talking with the Baron, you will be able to see them soon. As for Rhyhorn, he is currently asleep thanks to Gardevoir's Hypnosis. You can see him later as well. For now, you need to rest." she placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan brushed her hand off of his shoulder. "Guys really, I'm fine. I just need to…"

"You don't need to do anything." They all jumped, Donovan was standing in the doorway. His cloak had several more holes and a new cut was across his cheek. "You are going to be here for a while. With your power unchecked and in the wrong hands. It could prove disastrous for Omnis" Ethan raised his eyebrows.

"What power?" Evelynn asked, glancing at Ethan.

Donovan looked at Ethan, sighing gruffly. "What do you remember?" he asked quietly.

Ethan rubbed his head, the effort of trying to remember was giving him a headache. "I remember Captain Ward getting hit by Seviper, fighting those soldiers, freeing Machamp." He paused, "Where is Machamp?"

Donovan produced a Pokeball from under his cloak. "He followed us back here. He almost broke down the front door to get to your bedside. I told him I'd given him to you. I wouldn't suggest letting him out until you are in a little better shape. He is quiet boisterous, I don't think he knows his own strength." He tossed the pokeball to Ethan, who caught it. He looked down, smiling at the pokeball.

Ethan placed in on the bed beside him and continued. "After that everything got a little hazy. I remember seeing Kizelous's face, getting stabbed, and that's about it."

Evelynn grasped Ethan's hand at the mention of being stabbed. Ethan squeezed her hand reassuringly. The Baroness looked rather indignantly at Donovan. "Really? Must we discuss this now? He needs to be left alone to heal and sleep. This is unnecessary Donovan."

Donovan glared at her, "You know as well as I do that this is extremely necessary. Power like his hasn't been seen in decades. I know you care for him Minerva, but we have to prepare him."

Minerva sprang to her feet, "He is not a weapon! You and Nycholas cannot use him like a sword to cut down the Nihil Empire. He is just a boy."

"Hey!" Ethan and Evelynn had been watching this exchange with wide eyes being nervous to interject. The Baroness calling him boy had been the final straw. Ethan straightened up as best he could, " I'm not a child. I am not some helpless boy who got caught out of the city line. Those bastards enslaved Machamp and would have enslaved all of us if we hadn't fought back. If I can help defend Omnis, then I will."

Minerva looked surprised and very angry. Evelynn looked nervously at Ethan and Minerva. Donovan's mouth twitched in a slight smile. He reached out in the hallway, "Perhaps these will jog your memory." He pulled a sword and shield out of the hallway, most of the paint had been melted off the shield by Seviper Acid attack. The sword was simple but well made, on the pommel was a engraving of a Sawsbuck with spring antlers.

The memories snapped back into Ethan's mind. The sword igniting in flames, the shield humming loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Donovan. "What happened to me?"

Donovan walked to the bed, placing the sword and shield beside it. "That my boy, is the question of the century."

Donovan informed them it would be several hours before the Baron could meet with Ethan. Until then he was free to move about the castle provided Evelynn assist him. Donovan rode back to Fort Skarmory to check on the conditions. Minerva left shortly after to begin her morning duties.

Ethan's parents were permitted to visit him, his mother hysterically hugging and crying over him. His father held himself together, still crying heavily. It took half a hour for Ethan and Evelynn to calm them down. After they had collected themselves, Evelynn helped Ethan out of his bed and they all made their way into the gardens.

Ethan introduced his parents to Evelynn and told them how they met. Showing them where he bulldozed her with his mother's rose bushes. They went to the stables, Ethan noticed the stable master had several bruises on his arms and several paddocks were now without fences.

Rhyhorn was ecstatic to see Ethan, dashing toward him in full charge. Only stopping when Absol jumped in front of him. Rhyhorn skidding to a halt, covering the group in dirt. Ethan and Evelynn laughed as a guard approached them.

"Baron Monroe requests your presence Mr. Campbell, and yours, Evelynn." Ethan nodded, bid his parents farewell, and followed the guard back to the castle. He and Evelynn followed the guard off the main hall and down various corridors toward the back of the castle. Absol walking beside his friend.

"Why do you think he wanted to see me?" Evelynn asked, Ethan shrugged.

"Maybe to give you a reward for being such a good nurse," Ethan said with a sly grin. Evelynn thumped his nose, grinning slightly.

" I don't know why he wants to see you. But whatever he says, thank you Evelynn. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Ethan said, Evelynn's face began to glow red. She hurriedly readjusted her glasses, accidently making them more crooked than they were. Absol eyed her with some amusement, _Guess I'm not the favorite anymore_. Ethan rolled his eyes as they began up a spiral staircase.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just asked to help. I don't mind at all." She stammered quickly, brushing dirt off her clothes. They had arrived at a small door at the top of one of the back towers. The guard knocked on the door, paused briefly, then pushed the door open.

Ethan and Evelynn walked into the Baron's office. Baron Monroe was sitting behind his desk, talking quietly to Captain Ward who was standing beside him. The Baroness Minerva was sitting in an armchair with her back to a roaring hearth. Ethan saw Commander Kodak standing near the window that opens out toward the sprawling city below. All along the walls were maps and charts of Omnis. Ethan scanned the map quickly, finding Pidgeot's Peak within the Abiete Province.

Baron turned his attention to Ethan and Evelynn, "Ah, Good Mr. Campbell. Please sit. You too Evelynn." He gestured to two chairs in front of his desk. Evelynn sat down, but Ethan moved around them. He moved beside the Baron's desk and held his hand out to Captain Ward.

"Captain Ward! It's good to see you. Are you alright?" Both Captain Ward and the Baron were taken aback by the action. He stared at Ethan for a moment before grasping his forearm.

"Thanks to you, yes I am. Please." He too gestured toward the chair. Ethan nodded and sat down in the chair. Absol sat in between the two chairs, purring slightly as Evelynn absentmindedly scratched his neck.

The Baron, quite unused to being so blatantly ignored, recovered quickly. He cleared his throat, "Captain Ward and Donovan have given their accounts of what happened at Fort Skarmory. They described you single handedly defeating two Nihil officers, Freeing a captive Machamp, and standing your ground against a man called Kizelous. You accomplished these feats and, while doing so, you summoned flames to ignite your sword and lightning to charge your shield."

He straightened several papers, looking sideways at Minerva. "I have also been told by my wife that the coloration on the sides of your head radiate some form of power, and since your return, have grown in size."

Before Ethan could react, Minerva held up a small mirror. Ethan examined the black and white stripes on his head. He was right, it was much wider than before.

"I asked your parents and Evelynn not to mention this fact until we discussed it further. To prevent you from panicking." The Baron continued, "I have also talked with your mother about the circumstances of your birth. She informed me that you have always been told that your true father left you at a young age. This appears to be only slightly true."

Ethan raised his eyebrows, he had asked his mother several times about his real father. It was rather upsetting that she had withheld information. He kept quiet, allowing the Baron to finish.

"According to your mother, she has no recollection of your true father. She does remember that when she was younger, she traveled to the northern region of Omnis in search of rare new plants to cultivate. She recounts climbing the mountain called Heaven's Gate." He pointed to the map, in the northern section of the map there was a long mountain range separating the rest of the kingdom from the northern ports. In the middle of this range was a more prominently drawn mountain labeled _Heaven's Gate_.

"She described being near the peak when a snowstorm rolled in and she was trapped in a snow drift. However she recalls waking up in one of the northern port cities. Having been found on one of the main roads through the mountain range. Apparently nine months later, you were born."

Ethan clung to every word, his mother nor grandmother had ever mentioned traveling beyond the borders of the province. It was hard to believe this story, but for some reason, he did. Evelynn had very little color in her face, she was gazing at the Baron. Clearly confused but entranced by the story.

The Baron looked at Absol, who met his gaze. Ethan had never seen Absol gaze at anyone like that except for himself. "Donovan also informed me that Absols are rare Pokemon; and that training them is an extreme challenge. It is highly abnormal for anyone your age to have one trained to the degree you have. This would have been a complete mystery if you mother had not enlightened us. She said that you never trained your Absol. Indeed, because on the day of your birth, Absol arrived. It is clear that he has not left your side since."

Ethan looked down at Absol, who looked back up at him. For the first time ever he could not discern what Absol was thinking. Absol cocked his head. Ethan cocked his head back. As he stared into Absol's eyes, two words finally came to his mind. _My Lord_.

Ethan looked back up at the Baron, who nodded slowly. "This, coupled with the powers you displayed at Fort Skarmory and the mysterious circumstances surrounding your birth. Leads us to believe that you, may very well be a, demigod."


End file.
